


Perhaps later

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Magic Cock, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: What do you need, to see, that you are in love with a person?!Hermione is in a relationship with Ron... actually...She met beautiful brown eyes two years after the war, and a fucking smile changed everything, so maybe I should call this "Love at first smile" or whatever...I don`t know...But this thing just came up, so I wrote it...Don`t like it, don`t read it...





	1. Chapter 1

__Perhaps later....

 

 

 

,,Mione..." Andromeda said in surprise and opened the door for her friend. ,,I thought you`re in france..."

,,Oh, I was in france. I came back a few days ago, and was nearby, so I thought, I just come over, to say "Hi"

,,Yes of course.. come in... but..." she let Hermione in, closed the door, and hesitated at first, before she said: ,,Please don`t kill her..."

,,What do you mean...?" Hermione asked, but Andromeda led her into the living room.

,,Please don`t kill each other..." Andromeda muttered, and Hermione stared in dark brown eyes...

 

,,Mione, look... I know it happened far too much, but maybe you can talk with her, or something like that... I mean... it`s years ago..."

 

,,Ms Granger..." Narcissa finally said, in a short break, and Andromeda kept talking, while Hermione`s mind was far away. She thought only about naked skin... wine... and more naked skin...

 

 

~•~Flashback~•~

 

Hermione was sitting in her office in the Ministry of Magic, and it was one of those days, where her mind drifted away.

It was one of those days, when she doesn`t wanted to be there.

She was reading some documentes, when her door opened, and her co-worker Charlotte Belaqua stepped in.

Godric, she hated it, when that woman couldn`t knock on her damn door, before entering, she thought and looked up at Charlotte.

,,What is it this time?!" Hermione asked, and behind Charlotte she spotted the sign on the always closed door of their second Co-Worker: Narcissa Black.

She was glad, that she never had seen the woman since the two years, she had been here now.

Perhaps it was a mutual thing, that the two of them never saw each other. Perhaps Narcissa Black was as intend as Hermione, to not to see her...

 

Hermione had caught herself once in a while, staring at Narcissa`s door, thinking to just knock.

But then she had asked herself: why? why should I knock? What could we talk about...

so she let it how it was...

 

Charlotte on the other hand, was like the female form of Ron: she always came to Hermione, when she needed something. And it was nearly always something to write...

It was annoying...

 

,,Well, there`s this article, and..."

Hermione wasn`t really listen to her anymore, when the door on the opposite of her office opened. And for the first time in two years, they saw each other.

Of course, Hermione`s mind was immediately filled with everything that had happened inthe past, but her heart almost beated through her chest, and she smiled a bit.

She saw the suprise in Narcissa`s gaze, but the older woman returned the smile, and vanished...

 

 

,,Do it by yourself. I can not always do it for you..."

,,But... it is five feet long..." Charlotte said, and Hermione said: ,,I don`t care right know, because I have work to do..."

Without another word Charlotte left her office, and Hermione sighed, and went back to her work.

In a strange way, it was good to see Narcissa...

She didn`t know why, but it was that shared smile, that had said very much, even though she didn`t know what...

 

She couldn`t stop thinking about that smile for days, although she was sure, that she did interpretate too much in it.

A loud scream ripped her out of her thoughts, she stood up, and ran into Charlotte`s office, to see what had happpened.

And she wasn`t alone with this thought, because only shortly after her, Narcissa stood next to her, and spoke out, what Hermione had thought: ,,That`s a joke, right?! You were screaming like... I don`t know what..."

,,Like Voldemort had rise up again?" Hermione suggested, and Narcissa nodded: ,,Yes... because of a... spider?! Are you fucking kidding?!"

Hermione almost bit back a laughter if it wouldn`t have been funny. Well, it was funny, to hear a woman like her, cursing like that, but it was just a damn stupid spider, and Charlotte was screaming.

"Like I said... female form of Ron..." Hermione thought, and she looked at Narcissa who smirked a bit, and Hermione really liked that smirk...

 

She pulled out her wand, and picked up the spider with a non-verbal "wingardium leviosa" and Narcissa closed the door, as soon as the spider was outside the room.

Narcissa also pulled out her wand, and hexed the spider in the middle of the door, and Hermione let appear a cobweb around the spider.

If Charlotte would open the door now, she would almost kiss the spider...

,,And you are sure, that you are a Gryffindor?" Narcissa asked in amusement. Hermione nodded: ,,Yes... but at people like her... I forget that sometimes..."

Narcissa smirked, and Hermione felt it... she felt that both were about to say something, but neither of them knew exactly what they could say.

So they only gave the other woman a polite nodd, and went back into their offices...

 

The scream came two hours later, followed by a shutting door, and Hermione couldn`t stop herself from laughing.

She gathered her stuff, left her office, and Narcissa stood infront of her, wand in her hand, and she let the spider disappear.

,,What would you say, to a nice dinner?"

,,Perhaps another day... it was a long day, and Ron is probably waiting..." Hermione said, but Narcissa looked at her, and said: ,,Ms Granger, we are working here for two years now. Almost next to each other, and like you said... it was a long day. Come on... besides, this is an rare offer. I would never offer Charlotte something like that."

,,Nobody would offer Charlotte anything..." Hermione said, and Narcissa offered her hand.

Hermione sighed, nodded and took the hand...

 

,,Ms Black..."

,,Narcissa..." the older witch said, while they were waiting for their meals.

,,Alright, Narcissa... like you said before, we are working almost next to each other since two years, and it is alomst a shame, that we never spoke to each other before, and I think I know why..."

,,I think we both know that..."

Hermione nodded, and continued: ,,I would like to start new. We are Co-Workers... we should be able to speak to each other, from time to time... we can not change the past... well... not without changing everything..."

Narcissa laughed, and said: ,,I think you are right, and perhaps we were both a bit stubborn."

She raised her glass and said: ,,It`s a pleassure to meet you, Hermione..."

Hermione laughed, and also raised her glass: ,,The pleassure is mine, Narcissa..."

 

It wouldn`t help to stay in the past. To judge her for anything... the past is over, and only the future was important. The future and the present time....

 

 

,,You are late today..." Ron said, when she came home. She told him, that her day was a bit longer than expected, and that she forgot to send him an owl.

He doesn`t needed to know, that she had had a wonderful dinner. Neither that she will now look at Narcissa with different eyes...

In this night she overthought everything from the last hours, and she closed her eyes. Smiling...

 

Three days later Narcissa invited her to lunch, and a week later she invited Narcissa to lunch, and so on...

They met once at a week for lunch, greeted each other every day at work, and Charlotte never found out that it were the two of them, who played her the joke with that spider...

 

,,When will we talk about the spider?" Narcissa asked Hermione on a saturday after they had lunch together and were now sitting in a park.

,,You knew that it was a fake?!"

,,Oh Darling, of course I knew... I recognize a fake spider if it is right infront of me... and I guess it was a revenge?"

,,Might be..." Hermione said grinning, and looked at Narcissa. ,,Don`t give me that look. I`m sure you`ve done similair things, when you were younger..."

,,Me?! No... absolutely not. And I never hexed the ceiling of my sister`s room so that it was snowing for three weeks."

,,Three weeks?! What have she done?!" Hermione asked, and Narcissa thought for a moment, and then she said: ,,She didn`t told me, that the brightes witch of her age is my co-worker, and that she is a really nice person...and I`m sure, she knew that you are working there..."

Hermione laughed and nodded: ,,I told her that, yes..."

Narcissa smirked, and said: ,,Well, I told her, that she could`ve mentioned it... besides... it was funny..."

,,But thanks for the compliment..."

,,What, that you are nice?! That`s not just a compliment, Hermione. It`s the truth..."

Hermione blushed a bit, and gave it back: ,,I always thought that you are an arrogant, cold bitch, but over the last weeks I really regret those thoughts."

Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione`s Knee, and squeezed it a bit.

,,And I always thought that you are just the brightest witch of your age, and never pulled your face out of a thick book... I think we both had had wrong thoughts about the other..."

Hermione nodded, and finally asked: ,,Never?! Are you kidding??" And Narcissa laughed out loud, and then Hermione realized something: ,,Oh my gosh... tell me, it wasn`t you, who glueded my book on my hands last year."

,,I couldn`t resist. You stood right infront of me in the elevator, reading a book. There could have had been a dementor right infront of you, and you wouldn`t have noticed..."

,,Narcissa Black... I really hate you right now."

,,That`s right, Darling. Come to the dark side, and change your house from red to green."

,,Perhaps later..."

 

 

"Darling..." Hermione thought about how Narcissa had called her, and smirked in the darkness of her bedroom. She couldn`t sleep, because her thoughts were at the older witch, and she asked herself, why she couldn`t just forget her. Or at least, why she couldn`t stop thinking about Narcissa`s slim fingers... her hands... her eyes... her lips...

"Why am I thinking about her lips...?" She thought, and a soft moan escaped her throat, and before she could react, she realized, that Ron was touching her...

She let it happen... she felt his errection at her entrance, and she let her mind drifted away...

 

How wrong or pathetic was it, to think of something else, while your boyfriend was fucking you?! She thought and let him fucking her.

"Perhaps I should invite Narcissa to breakfast... but how? And when?? No... lunch`s good..." she thought, while he was almost hammering in her cunt...

 

 

,,Where are you with your thoughts today?" Narcissa asked three days later, and Hermione decided, to asked her: ,,Did you ever faked an orgasm?"

,,Always..." Narcissa said like it was the most normal thing in the world. ,,Well... not always. But always with Lucius. The only times I didn`t had to fake my orgasms, was when I did it by myself."

Hermione looked with an open mouth at her, and Narcissa gave her a confused look: ,,Shocked?!"

,,A bit... I didn`t expect that answer..."

,,We are adults Hermione. I think we can talk about such things..."

She had a point with that. And after Narcissa asked, whether she wanted to talk about the reason of her question, she said: ,,Well... I don`t give Ron my whole attention when he..."

,,When he is hammering in you like there`s no tomorrow, and you were thinking of your work, or a nice dress you saw?"

,,I`m an open book for you, am I?" Hermione asked, Narcissa smirked, and said: ,,I had asked Dromeda the same questions after I had started to see her again, and after I had my divorce..."

,,May I ask you another question?"

,,Darling you can ask me everything..." Narcissa said, and for a while now, Hermione saw something in Narcissa`s eyes she doesn`t quite understood. And everytime she called her "Darling" she felt a shiver down her spine, and she liked it...

,,You don`t have to answer, if it is too personal... but... did you ever loved him?"

Narcissa fell in silence for a while, and Hermione was afraid, that she had crossed a line. She was about to apologize, when Narcissa stood up, paid their shared lunch, and offered Hermione her hand.

Hermione took the hand and they left the restaurant...

 

,,I accepted him..." Narcissa finally said, while they were walking through a nearby park. ,,I accepted him as a man I had to marry. And as a father for Draco. There was a time, when I thought, he loved me, or even our son, but he wanted to have a nurse for Draco. You know what that mean?" Hermione nodded, and Narcissa countinued: ,,I told him, that I does not wanted to let another woman feed my baby. That was our first fight. The second came at the choice for a school. Lucius wanted to send Draco to Durmstrang, but I told him, Hogwarts was closer to our home. It was to 80% the truth... almost 95%... he hated me for that, I know that, but I didn`t care. So... to answer your Question: No. Not really... what about you?"

,,What`s with me...?"

,,What`s with you and the same Question. Do you love him?"

,,I..." before she could continue, Narcissa stopped, and took both of Hermione`s hands. ,,Before you answer... think about the four last months... I can see it in your eyes, Hermione..."

Already four? They were meeting after work, and even at the weekends for four months now?!

"Wow..." Hermione thought, and closed her eyes. 

,,I`m confused..." she confessed whispering and felt her hands squeezed.

,,I know... I only ask you to think... and you have all the time you need..." Narcissa whispered, and Hermione felt soft lips on her cheek.

,,I... I can`t..."

,,I know, Darling... perhaps later..."

Hermione nodded, and whispered back: ,,Perhaps later..."

 

Four months... she had had meaningless sex, and fake orgasms with Ron... she had had acceptable orgasms at her own fingers, and she had fun with Narcissa.

They were never eating at the same restaurant, they were talking about everything,... and they were laughing so much...

 

,,I swear to Merlin himself, touch me, and I will break your cock!" Hermione almost yelled at Ron one night, and he stared at her.

,,What`s your problem? You were moaning, and I thought, I could..." he began, and realized, that she had done it by herself.

,,You are touching yourself?! While I`m sleeping right next to you...?"

,,Oh don`t give me that look, Ronald! You are masturbating underneath the shower, and you think, I don`t hear your pathetic tries to come at your own..." and then she saw his urge to slap her. She saw it in his eyes, so she hexed him with a sleeping charm, and left the flat...

She needed space.

She had to go...

She send three Owl`s to Andromeda and Narcissa, that she had to go to france for a few days, and to Kingsley, that she needed a break for a few days...

 

 

It was her fourth day in france, and she was in her hotel room, when someone knocked at her door.

She hadn`t ordered anything, so she was a bit curious, but opened the door, when it knocked again.

,,You know... if you wanted to hide yourself from me, you couldn`t have done it better..."

,,I wasn`t hiding from you..." Hermione said, and let her in, and closed the door. ,,I just needed-"

,,Space and a break, I got that... but are you fucking kidding me?! After all our conversations, after all our time we had spent together, you just ran away."

,,I did not ran away, Narcissa..."

,,Yes you did! You could have come to me, instead going to fucking france! You could have come to me, Hermione! You could have come to me... you could have talk to me, instead of running away!"

,,I needed a break, Narcissa. This has nothing to do with you..."

,,Oh, this has to do something with me, and you know that! You are just too stubborn... or too blind, or-"

,,Or what?! Should I have come to you, to say, that I think I fell in love with you?! Do you think, it is that easy?!"

,,I never said, that anything of this is easy, Hermione..."

,,Than shut up! You have no idea, how it is for me to think of you, while he is touching me! You have no fucking idea, how hard it is for me to try to forget you for just one shitty second, because I don`t want to forget you! You have-"

Narcissa placed her hands on Hermione`s cheeks, pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Without hesitating Hermione kissed her back, and Narcissa deepened the kiss immediately...

 

,,Narcissa..." Hermione moaned while Narcissa was kissing her neck and touching her breasts.

,,If you... dare... to think about... telling me right now... that we propably should wait... then..."

,,No... No, no, no...." Hermione breathed out, and she had forgottem if she really wanted to say something anyway, so she just let her fingers slipping in Narcissa`s hairs, pulled a bit and earned a moan from the witch.

She leaned in and kissed her neck...

,,There are... too many clothes on your body..." Hermione whispered, and she knew, that she sounded a bit needy, but she wanted her so bad. She hadn't realized it before, but...

 

,,Stop thinking, Darling..." Narcissa whispered, and freed them both from their clothes with a bit of magic, and stroke over Hermione`s wetness.

,,Tell me, my Love... how often did you thought about me?"

,,Once... or twice... or..." a loud moan out of her own throat interrupted her, when two long fingers entered her.

,,I also thought about you... I was thinking how you would might taste..." Narcissa purred in Hermione`s ear, and it was almost too much for her.

While she moved her hip on Narcissa`s fingers, she touched her breasts, bit down in a hard nipple, and let her other hand traveling down Narcissa`s belly and shoved three fingers in the other witch.

Narcissa moaned loud and bit down in Hermione`s shoulder....

 

 

 

~•~ End of Flashback ~•~

 

 

So... so much naked skin. Moanings... Screamings... and fingers in her front... in her back... scratchings on her back... nails in her thighs... nails in her shoulders... nails in her buttcheeks...

 

 

,,Hermione?!" Andromeda said, and ripped her out of her thoughts.

,,What....?" Hermione asked and she saw the pure amusement in Narcissa`s eyes. She cleared her throat and said: ,,Ms Black..."

,,I know it is... complicate...?" Andromeda asked, but Hermione shook her head, and said: ,,I was nearby, because I had left Ron, and moved out...."

Narcissa smiled wide, and said: ,,I think, we should tell her..." while she stood up, and crossed the room.

,,Tell me what...?!" Andromeda asked, Narcissa placed her hands on Hermione`s hips and the younger woman said: ,,Perhaps later... but only if she is not able to curse the ceiling in our bedroom..."

Narcissa looked at her sister, who stood there, with an open mouth, and shook her head: ,,No. That is more my thing..."

,,Then... definately later..."


	2. Chapter 2

,,Wait... you two did this, because of me?!" Andromeda asked, and Narcissa chuckled a bit, and said: ,,Call it a small revenge, because you didn`t told me, that Hermione is my co-worker..."

,,Oh come on, Cissy..." Andromeda said. ,,I mean... aren`t there signs on your doors, with names on them?!"

,,Yes... and yes, I did saw Hermione`s name on the door. But you could have mentioned it anyway... but the main reason, we didn`t told you is-"

,,Me..." Hermione said, and both sisters were looking at her.

,,It is new for me... I mean with a woman. And yes, I was a bit afraid, I think. I wasn`t sure whether I should tell it anybody... it was a bit too much... I mean... the mess with ron, and everything..."

Narcissa looked her in the eyes, and asked: ,,So... let me repeat my question, from france: do you have any regrets?"

,,Only one. I should have knocked on your door in those two years."

,,That`s a shared regret, my Love..." Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded smiling...

 

,,How about dinner?" Andromeda asked them, and they nodded and went out in a nice restaurant, where Hermione told Andromeda about that fake spider and Charlotte.

,,Wasn`t that the Charlotte who was flirting with you?!"

,,Almost two years, yes..." Hermione said, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

,,What?! She never had a chance..." Hermione said, when she saw it...

 

"She never had a chance..." Hermione thought... what if there was a curiousity before?! Could that be? Could a person be curious about someone, just because this person is... well known?!

Narcissa was known, and in a way famous... she was always "just" the wife of a deatheater...

What if there was always some interest... some kind of attractiveness for this woman... perhaps not exactly for the woman. But for the person...

 

She caught Narcissa`s gaze during their dinner, and she gave the older woman an apologetic look, but Narcissa smiled gently, and gave her a nod, that said: ,,Everything is fine..."

And that was it indeed.

She was happy...

 

,,What`s going on, in that beautiful mind of yours, Mione?" Narcissa asked later, while they were laying in Narcissa`s kingsize bed.

,,I don`t know, to be honest... I mean, I really don`t have any regrets about us..."

,,But?"

,,But... what if someone could say, that I... I don`t know... left Ron, only to sleep with you, or some kind of bullshit like that?!"

,,Like you said, Hermione. It would be bullshit... I know, that you did not jump in my bed, because Ron couldn`t give you what you needed. And I`m not talking about Sex. Perhaps a bit..." they both smirked, and Narcissa continued: ,,You took, what I gave you... willingly. And I`m not sure, if you can exchange a young man for an older woman... normally it is the other way around..."

Hermione moaned in a playfull frustration, but she laughed.

,,I think... being with a woman scares you a bit, because you didn`t read about it in a book."

,,Sorry..." Hermione said, because that could be true... 

,,There`s no need for an apology... it`s okay, to be afraid of something new..."

 

Perhaps she was right with that...

She cuddled herself on Narcissa`s warm body, and fell asleep...

 

 

~•~Back in france~•~

 

 

 

,,Are you alright?" Narcissa asked, after the both of them finally found the bed. ,,Yes... I think so.... I mean... I had had my first time with a woman."

,,You didn`t sounded like you didn`t enjoyed it."

Hermione laughed and said: ,,It was good... well... more than good, actually..."

,,There`s coming a "but" I think." Narcissa said, and Hermione thought for a moment, before she asked her: ,,Was this just a one night stand?"

,,Darling I didn`t came to france... searching you... only to fuck you... I came, because I was worried about you... Hermione, I care about you."

,,But why?"

,,Perhaps I try to make something better, I ruined years ago. I know you told me, that we should forget the past, and that we can`t change anything... but..." Narcissa stroke over Hermione`s scar on the left forearm, thinking of a woman, who did this, who called herself her sister.

,,I will never forgive myself for that..."

,,It wasn`t your fault... and as strange as it sounds... it`s a part of me..." Hermione said and took Narcissa`s hand.

They looked at each others eyes.

,,Do you have any regrets?" Narcissa asked, and although Hermione knew the answer, she couldn`t say anything...

 

"Just say No, you stubborn Gryffinfor!" She shouted in her own mind, but before she could`ve said something, Narcissa whispered in her ear: ,,You don`t have to answer now, Darling. But, perhaps later...?"

,,Yes..." Hermione breathed against the other woman`s skin, and felt an arm around her body, and she fell asleep...

 

When she woke up the next morning, and found Narcissa deeply asleep next to her, she was overwhelmed by her feelings. A bit.

Yes, she definitely was in love with this woman, whether she understood it or not... And No, she definitely had no regrets... but... she was still with Ron. In a way, she didn`t wanted to be with him...

 

,,Are you thinking of sneking out...?" a soft voice next to her asked, and she whispered: ,,A part of me, yes..." and soft fingers touched her chin, and turned her face gently to the side, and she was now looking in those deep brown eyes, she never could forget. She never wanted to forget.

,,And the other part wants to stay with you..." she whispered, and Narcissa smiled at her. ,,I wouldn`t be mad with you, if you would sneak out Hermione, but let me offer you something... I would like to offer you my home. Black Manor... You would be far away from Ron, and I think you would never let me touch you, if there would have been no deeper problems with that man. Am I right?"

Hermione nodded, and in a tiny way she hated it, that Narcissa spoke out, what was the truth...

But she knew it better, because the older witch was right. There were so many problems with Ron. And one of the problems definitely were the missing feelings for him. To answer Narcissa`s Question: No. She didn`t love him anymore. She wasn`t even sure, if she had ever truely loved him.

 

Narcissa was about to stand up, but Hermione grabbed after her wrist, to held her back. ,,I would like to take your offer..."

Narcissa looked at her, smiling. ,,You don`t have to, if it is too soon for you..."

,,No... I mean it... I would like to come with you to your home..."

,,Sure?"

,,Yes... because... whatever this is, I like it... but I think this thing with Ron had already ended, before it even had started..."

Narcissa leaned in and brushed a kiss on her lips.

,,Then let us figure out, what this is..."

Hermione nodded, and Narcisa went into the bathroom...

 

 

 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 

 

When they apparated back to London, Hermione went straight to Ron, to talk with him.

,,Are you sure, that you don`t need me?" Narcissa had asked her, and Hermione had nodded: ,,I`m sure about this... "

,,I will wait at Black Manor, or at Andromeda`s... come whehnever you`re ready..."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and Narcissa took her hand: ,,Oh and Darling?"

,,Yes?" Hermione asked, and Narcissa leaned in, and whispered: ,,Let us play a little game with my sister... the game, that we don`t know each other better... as a little revenge..."

 

Hermione nodded smirking, and entered the house, walked upstairs, and entered her flat. Ron wasn`t at home, so she went underneath the shower, thinking of everthing that had happened.

"I had sex with Narcissa Black..." she thought and she laughed. She didn`t know why, maybe because she had real sex, and a real orgasm... and perhaps it felt... right.

It felt real...

She was alone for three days, and she used these days to pack her belongings. She placed four suitcases infront of the fireplace, where Ron stepped out a few minutes later. She wasn`t aware of him, and for a second she forgot to breath...

 

,,Hermione. You are back... why have you been in france?! Kingsley told me about it. It was a bit embarrasing, because he asked me, if everything is alright between you and me... and I told him, that-"

,,There`s nothing alright Ronald! I`m moving out. And it is over. We are over, Ron..."

,,Are you breaking up with me?!"

,,We broke up a long time ago Ron..."

 

He didn`t say something for a long time, and she left the flat, brought her stuff to Black Manor, and a house elf openend the door for her, and told her, that Narcissa had given him orders and that she was at Andromeda`s.

Hermione nodded, thanked him, and while he took her stuff, she disapparated again, and went to Andromeda`s house and knocked at her door...

 

 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 

 

Three Months passed, and Hermione and Narcissa were living and working together. She had finally told Harry and Ron, and her other friends about her relationship with Narcissa, and the reactions were different: Ron bursted out, Harry had said, that it was perhaps a bit strange, but he was happy for Hermione... The Weasleys had also different oppinions, and Draco was really happy for his mother. He told Hermione, that he will not call her stepmother, or something like that, but Hermione was totally fine with that...

Ron broke up the contact, and went to Romania...

 

,,What does it need, to take you away from these Ministry Papers...?" Narcissa whispered in Hermione`s ear on a cold winter`s day.

They were at home and Hermione was sitting over boring documents for nearly six hours now.

,,Narcissa... I really have to finish this..." Hermione said. She had heard Narcissa`s last three tries to take her away from her work, but there was her stubborn side, that showed itself on this evening.

,,Besides... I`m almost done..."

,,Alright... I will wait for you in the bathroom... and I will take a long... long... very long bath. By myself... and while I will laying there.... in the hot water... I will touch myself... and then... my sweet darling..." she purred in Hermione`s ear, and Hermione had real problems right now, to concentrate. Her writing Hand shivered a bit, and her arousal was totally awake, and she felt her own heat raising up.

,,I will moan your name... perhaps screaming it..."

,,You are naked... right...?" Hermione asked in whisper tone, and Narcissa scratched gently over Hermione`s neck, and without another word she left the living room. Naked...

 

Hermione dropped her quill, and followed Narcissa. ,,Don`t you dare to touch yourself...." she muttered, and Narcissa laughed...

They went into the bathroom, and sit down into the hot water, where Hermione leaned against Narcissa.

,,You knew, I would follow you, do you?"

,,Yes... I knew you have to take a break, so I filled the tub with hot water before I ripped you away from your work."

,,I should`ve listen to you the first threetimes..." Hermione confessed, and Narcissa brushed a kiss on her shoulder. ,,Now I know how I will do it the next time."

,,And what if I am in the Ministry the next time?"

,,My cloaks are long enough, Sweetheart..."

,,You wouldn`t..."

,,And you are absolutely sure about this?" Narcissa asked in a husky voice, and deep down in herself, Hermione knew that Narcissa would do something like that. And a part of her was imaginating a naked Narcissa in her office...

She imagined herself on her desk, and Narcissa-

 

,,Are you imagining how I would fuck you in your office?"

,,On my desk... yes..." Hermione said, before she added: ,,Only because you are a legiliment, doesn`t mean you have to look..." soft fingers on her thigh interrupted her, and she asked: ,,What are you... doing?"

,,Shut up for a while..." Narcissa whispered, and Hermione relaxed when strong arms wrapped around her body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love guys 
> 
> I think there`s coming more...


	3. Chapter 3

,,I have to ask..." Narcissa said, while they were sitting in a small Café. ,,Could it be possible... my sweet Darling... that you had had a dream in which... let me say... I was involved... a bit naked...?"

Hermione blushed behind her cup of coffee, and shook her head.

,,No?"

,,No..." Hermione responsed, thinking back about that dream.

,,On a scale of One to Hundred. How sure are you about that?!"

,,I... I can`t tell you..."

,,Did I hurt you...?" Narcissa asked with a lowered voice, and a worried gaze. Hermione knew that gaze, and she knew, that hurting Hermione was the last thing Narcissa ever wanted. So she quickly looked at her Lover and assured: ,,No. No, definitely not. I promise you, that you didn`t hurt me in this dream..."

,,Alright..." Narcissa said, and to give her safety, Hermione took Narcissa`s hand over the table, and squeezed her fingers.

Narcissa relaxed immediately, and smiled. ,,Then tell me..."

,,No... I swear, you would hate me..."

,,Hermione..." it was Narcissa now, who squeezed Hermione`s fingers. ,,I could never hate you."

Hermione looked in Narcissa`s eyes, and she knew, if she wouldn`t tell her about that dream, she would make herself accusations if she perhaps did hurt Hermione in that dream. So Hermione pulled out her wand carefully, and she muttered a "Notice-me-not" spell, and said: ,,I had a dream... about you... us, to be more specific. And in this dream you had... well... we had sex... but not in the way you might think now..."

,,So... I used your ass as well?"

,,No... yes, but that`s not the thing..."

Narcissa`s smirk widened, until she laughed, and asked: ,,You dreamed of us having sex with some toys...?"

,,Think about a specific toy and add some magic."

Narcissa`s jaw dropped, and she definitely held back a smirk...

 

,,Tell me about it..." she finally request, but Hermione shook her head, and Narcissa smirked, and stood up. She moved around the table, walked behind Hermione, and whispered in her ear: ,,I know exactly what you dreamed of, my naughty little lioness... I heard your moanings... so I looked in your mind, and found your little fantasy..."

,,Hate you..." Hermione whispered, and Narcissa laughed quietly. ,,Say that again, but mean it..."

,,I was in a bar, and..." Hermione started...

 

 

~•~•~ ~•~•~ ~•~•~

 

 

Hermione`s Dream...

 

 

Hermione sat in a bar somewhere in London, and almost every woman nearby her was wearing nothing, only some hot underwear, or a very short dress.

And almost all women had full, gorgeous breasts, and a really nice butt...

"Where am i?" She thought, and staring at a woman which was sucking on a cunt, right infront of her on the table.

It should bother her.

But it doesn`t...

 

,,Are you just looking, or searching for more..." a voice whispered behind her, and hermione turned her head to the side, and whispered: ,,I have a boyfriend..."

A soft laughter came from the person behind her, and the same voice said: ,,Of course... that`s why you are here, Ms Granger..."

Hermione turned around, and looked in the deep brown eyes of Narcissa Black. She didn`t had a chance to say something, because the older woman grabbed a fistfull of brown curles, and leaned down, and captured Hermione`s lips with her own.

She should´ve pulled away, but Hermione opened her mouth only after a few seconds, for Narcissa`s tongue.

A soft moan escaped her throat, and Narcissa released her lips, and whispered: ,,Are you sure aboutthat boyfriend of yours? Because I can give you more... I can give you whatever you want..." and with that she gently licked Hermione`s lower lip...

,,Okay..." Hermione breathed out, and she took Narcissa`s offered hand, and followed her. They went into a room through an invisible door in the wall, and Narcissa looked at her, and pulled out her wand. She gave it the tiniest wave and the both of them were naked. She throw away her wand, placed a hand in Hermione`s neck and pulled her in, for another kiss, and Hermione placed her hands on Narcissa`s hips, and pulled her closer. She moaned when their bodys were pressed together, and she wanted more... she wanted so much more...

 

,,Someone`s eager..." Narcissa groaned, and Hermione had missed the part when her fingers had found their way into Narcissa`s wetness. But she didn`t care and moved her fingers, in and out, while Narcissa moaned in anticipation.

Her muscles tightened around Hermione`s fingers, and before she brought her over the edge, Narcissa pulled Hermione`s fingers out, brought them to her mouth and licked them clean.

,,More...?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione only nodded. She was too arroused to find her ability to form words.

The older witch smirked, and muttered a spell. Before Hermione could even asked, she felt something between their bodys, she looked down, nd found a fully erected cock, where her fingers were only a few seconds ago.

A part of her was shocked, and the other part was fascinated. Narcissa sat down on the edge of the bed, and Hermione followed her, and lowered herself down between Narcissa`s legs.

She looked up at this beautiful woman, and without hesitating, she took the cock in her mouth....

 

 

~•~•~ ~•~•~ ~•~•~

 

 

Narcissa didn`t laughed, but Hermione knew that gaze... that lustfilled gaze.

,,You are not thinking of doing... that... do you?!"

,,Actually I do... oh sweetheart, don`t give me that look. You liked that dream..."

 

That was true... and the second truth was: she had had that dream more than once... yes, she had dreams in the past from a woman, who could fullfill her deepest desires. She never thought, that it could be Narcissa Black, former Malfoy...

 

Narcissa sat back down, and without a warning she asked: ,,In this dream... did I cum?"

Hermione blushed heavily, and shook her head.

,,No. Never..."

,,Wait... never?! That means... you had such dreams more than once?!"

Hermione`s red face, was answer enough, so Narcissa smirked. ,,You are cute, Hermione... excuse me for a second." With that, Narcissa stood up, and went to the lady´s room...

 

,,Oh look who`s here... the bitch who broke my brother`s heart." Hermione looked up, and was face to face with Ginny Weasley.

,,Ginny... I thought..."

,,You thought what?! That I truely accept your disgusting relationship with that ice-queen-bitch?!"

,,Don`t you dare to call her like that." Hermione said, and Ginny smirked a bit: ,,Did you really thought, that I accepted this... whatever it is?! My mother was next to me. I couldn`t said something else. But now you are alone, and now I can tell you, that she does not love you... she`s a Malfoy to the core. Shall I remember you, what her son once called you?! Oh wait... he is your best friend now. What is he saying about this abnormality?! I mean-"

,,You really should think now, if you really are going to finish that sentence Ms Weasley." Narcissa said in her coldest voice, and Hermione really liked this cold, and angry side of her.

Ginny turned around to face Narcissa, and Narcissa didn`t said anything. They were staring at each other, and Hermione saw, that Ginny had had her hand on the pocket of her jeans. 

"Her wand..." Hermione thought, and Narcissa`s eyes wandered directly at her. Of course she knew it. She knew, that Ginny had her hand on her wand.

Hermione nodded, and placed some money on the table.

The women had the full attention of the other guests in the café, so Hermione walked passed Ginny, took Narcissa`s offered hand, and they left the café without a single look back...

 

,,Are you alright?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione shook her head, so Narcissa stopped in an alley way and hugged her tight.

,,I really thought she had accepted it..." she didn't understood it. She fists Narcissa's dress, and burried her face in Narcissa's neck.

,,Take me home... please..."

Without waisting another second Narcissa disapparated with Hermione.

They were spending the rest of the evening cuddling on the sofa...

 

,,You are holding back a laughter, since I told you about my dream, right....?" Hermione asked later, and Narcissa nodded.

,,It's okay... it was just a stupid dream... and Ginny can screw herself." Hermione said, and she meant every word. Narcissa felt it, without looking in her mind...

 

,,Before I had had my first time..." Narcissa started after a few seconds.

,,With Lucius?" Hermione asked, and Narcissa nodded: ,,Yes, I had to be a virgin until the marriage... And I was 17, almost 18... And I was so scared, that I dreamed of it, and my dreams were full of really strange things... In my dreams I was forced to give him blowjobs, and let him fuck me as hard as possible... or harder... but then there were also dreams in which he was gentle, and passionate... Darling, what I'm trying to say is, dreams are not stupid... don't be ashamed of yourself because of a small fantasy... even if that involves me with a magic cock... and to be honest... it is really interesting..."

,,You are not disgusted by me?" Hermione asked and looked in her lover's eyes. ,,No... Hermione we had had sex before, and I think we should be able to talk about such things..."

Hermione nodded, and her curiousity wokes up. ,,Had you also dreams like that?! I mean not only those dreams with Lucius..."

,,Yes... it is a few years ago now, but there was a woman... my first one... she was cute, and I couldn't stop thinking of her, so I dreamed about her... and in those dreams we had had sex almost everywhere... the reality was far more better..." she said with a wink, and Hermione laughed a bit...

 

,,How is that even possible? A magic cock, I mean..."

,,There are a few spells for such things... and the best possible way to do it, is during sex."

,,Okay.... why?" Hermione asked, and Narcissa thought about it for a moment, before she said: ,,I'm not absolutely sure, but I think it is easier to produce a cock, when you are stimulated..."

Hermione also thought about it, and then she gave Narcissa a glance, and Narcissa said: ,,Yes... I think it is possible to get someone pregnat due a magic cock. But I think this needs very strong magic..."

 

 

A week later Hermine sat at Andromeda's table and had had a wondefull meal, while she was waiting for Narcissa who had an apointment at Gringotts...

 

,,So Ginny had lied, when she told you, that she's okay with you and my sister?!"

,,Yes..." Hermione said, and Andromeda shook her head. ,,I'm sorry Mione..."

,,No, it's okay... I mean, yes it is shitty, but what can I do, if they won't accept my life...?!"

,,Nothing... but how are you... now...?!" Andromeda asked, and Hermione knew exactly how she meant it, so she smiled and said: ,,Very good... I mean, I don't have to hide anything from her... no fear of something like that. She's... different... I mean..."

,,She never was the person how people wanted her to be... or how they made her..." Andromeda finished her sentence, and then she asked: ,,Do you love her...?"

 

Before she could answer, Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace, and Andromeda knew the answer... and she knew, that Hermione knew, that they both knew the answer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession... English is not my native language, so pls forgive me any mistakes....
> 
> Confession two: that's my first try with a magic cock story... so pls don't hate me....


	4. Chapter 4

,,What do you want?!" Hermione asked Ron, when he stood infront of her nearly two years later.

Almost two whole years, and she didn't told that woman, that she loves her.

What was wrong with her?! 

And what was wrong with Ron?! Standing infront of her girlfriend's house.... infront of her home...

Yes, after her parent's house, and after Hogwarts she finally had found a place, she could call her home...

 

,,I want you, to come back to me. This is not right... You and this bitch."

,,Don't call her that, Ron." Hermione said. She was annoyed by all those people, who pointed at her and Narcissa. Calling her a bitch and something like that. She hated it...

 

,,I'm not cominig with you, Ron. It's over. I don't know, why you can not just accept that..." 

,,May I come in...?"

,,Definitely not." Hermione said. ,,If you came only to insult my girlfriend, than-"

,,You really call her your girlfriend?! She's old enough to be your mother!"

,,And you are a dick!"

,,At least I have one! What can she give you?! Oh, or are you using strap ons?!"

,,Shut up...." she warned him, crossing her arms infront of her chest, and looking at him...

 

"How dare he?!" she thought. He came to their home. To Hermione's new home, Black Manor... Knocking at the door after two years, only to insult her, and her girlfriend?!

She hadn't told Narcissa, that she indeed, loves her, but she did...

She loves that woman, and she didn't care about how many times, she had to tell that everyone...

 

,,Does she even know, what a strap on is?! Or is she hexing you, to hit some possible point."

,,I said. Shut up..." Hermione warned him again, hoping Narcissa wouldn't wake up from all this. They were reading and cuddling the whole night, and Hermione was tired because of this long night.

To be honest... there was also a bit of sex.... a bit...

,,Or are you two inviting a man who fucks one of you bitches?!"

,,Shut the fuck up..."

,,Oh, I know... You are also fucking Draco, perhaps to get pregnant, so it stays in the family... is he touching the mudblood now, who is fucking his mother?! Or is she the one, who fucks you?"

 

She didn't knew exactly what it was, perhaps everything of it, but he crossed more than one line, and she punched him without another warning. She punched him that hard in his face, that he stumpled back, and fell down, and stared at her, with a bleeding lip.

 

,,I think it is time for you to leave." a cold voice appeared from behind and Hermione turned around to find Narcissa standing in the door frame. Wand in her hand.

,,I will not say it again, Mr Weasley, because... and you can believe me that... if you are not going... as fast as you can, I will show you what it meant to be hexed. By me."

She pulled Hermione gently back inside the house, to stand infront of her, facing Ron.

,,She had cursed you!" he said, standing up. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Narcissa.

,,Please excuse me for that, Darling, but what are Gryffindors again? Brave or Stupid?!" Narcissa asked, barely looking back at Hermione, and she said as cold as her girlfriend: ,,In his case definitely stupid."

Narcissa went her attention back to Ron and his wand, that was still pointing in her face.

,,I'm wondering... Weasley... are you truely... and absolutely sure... that you really are stupid enough, to attack me?! On my own grounds?!"

,,Shut up and give me back my wife!"

,,I was never your wife, Weasley!" Hermione shouted at him, and she had decided, that he wasn't worthy anymore for her to use his first name...

 

,,Stupify!" he yelled, and at the moment the spell left his wand it hits its owner. It was like he had held his wand in the wrong direction.

Ron landed a few metres away, and Narcissa said: ,,Give me another word for stupitidy..."

,,Pathetic?"

,,Should work...." 

Hermione smirked and Ron stood up and threw a non-verbal spell at Narcissa and again, it didn't even left his wand.

,,My house, my magic..." Narcissa said and looked calmly down at her fingernails, as if she would looking for dirt underneath them. But she would never ever find dirt underneath her nails. Hermione knew that. Hermione loved the fact, that Narcissa had always.... 

"Dear Godric Gryffindor I really love her nails... her fingers... her hand...." Hermione thought, and she asked:

,,You are enjoying this, do you...?" and saw Narcissa's wide smirk, while Ron was again laying on his arse in the grass.

,,Not as much as I'm enjoying sex with you, but this is funny..."

Hermione nodded laughing, and Ron stood up the third time, and left finally...

 

Narcissa looked at Hermione, and cupped her face in her soft hands. ,,Are you alright...?"

,,Yes..."

,,Are you sure...?" Narcissa asked, placing a hand on Hermione's belly.

,,Yes, I'm fine..." Hermione said, and Narcissa nodded. ,,Alright. Let's go back inside..." Hermione nodded, and the door closed behind them by itself....

 

,,You know... I like that cold side of yours...." Hermione confessed, while they went in their library, and Narcissa laughed and said: ,,That was nothing my Love..."

Hermione smirked by this comment, and she asked herself, whether she was attracted to Narcissa in the past. Before the war... 

Attracted by that cold gaze...

By this perfection, when she saw her in public all those years ago.... 

Attracted by Narcissa's posture...

Could that even be possible?!

 

Hermione reached out for Narcissa's hand to stopp her, and she just kissed her. Narcissa smiled in the kiss, and looked in Hermione's eyes.

,,What is it, you are afraid of telling me?"

,,Sometimes I really hate it, that you know, how I'm feeling... but... I think after Ron I'm just... really afraid. But... it felt different with you. Everything felt different with you. I don't know whether I ever truely loved him, but what I know, is that I love you.... I love you Narcissa, and it might be possible, that I fell in love with you a very long time ago, but I didn't realized it..."

Narcissa kissed her again, and whispered: ,,I love you too... and about my nails... my fingers... and-"

,,Oh shut up..." Hermione said in playfull annoyance ,,I have to learn occlumency..." and with that she went into their library.

Narcissa followed her laughingly...

 

~•~ ~•~ 

 

,,Cissy...?" Hermione asked, and Narcissa, who was sitting on a bench in the garden, and looked up from the book she was reading.

Hermione stepped closer, sat down next to her, and said: ,,I would like to apologize... It isn't your fault, that I lost it... that it did not worked, the way, we had wished... I'm really sorry..."

Narcissa took Hermione's hand. ,,It is three weeks ago now, my sweet Darling, and I think we both knew, that this magic cock thing, was just an experiment of ours. Neither of us expected, that it actually could work... I'm not mad with you, Hermione... You did nothing wrong... You got your period, after Ron was here, and I think we both had hoped too much... we had expected too much, and I swear to Salazar, that I love you. With or without a baby. That is not as much important for me, as you... and it isn't your fault either, that you've lost it..."

,,You don't blame me?"

,,Of course not, Hermione..." Narcissa said softly, and she kissed Hermione.

,,Perhaps... I wasn't ready..."

,,Perhaps later... when you are ready...?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione said: ,,Yes. Perhaps later."

 

 

,,Hiding in your own mind, again...?" Narcissa asked the day after Hermione apologized, and Hermione said: ,,Kind of... I'm sorry... it's just..." she sighed and continued: ,,What if Ron will come back? And what if you are not here?"

,,Well, then I know exactly, that you can handle him by yourself, and second... this is also your home. It will protect you."

,,But I'm just a-"

,,Don't..." Narcissa said quickly, placing a finger on Hermione's mouth. ,,Sweetheart, I love you. No matter which fucking blood status you have... You are a human, a brilliant witch... and a sexy woman..."

Hermione blushed heavyly and looked at her.

,,I'm sorry, that I didn't told you earlier that I love you..."

Narcissa laughed a bit, and turned to the side, to look Hermione directly in the eyes. ,,Darling I knew it long before you've told me... it doesn't matter when you say those three words... what matter is, that you feel it. That you know it, and that you show it the person of your desire... and you did that. And besides.... your thoughts were loud enough... and the way you looked at me. The way you are always looking at me... but we shouldn't tell Draco about Ron's.... bullshit... otherwise he will probably end up in St. Mungos."

,,And what would be the problem with that?!" Hermione asked, and Narcissa looked at her with wide eyes, and stood up.

,,Cissy?" Hermione asked, but Narcissa walked to her wardrobe and searched something. She didn't say a single word for a few seconds, and then she finally looked at Hermione. ,,Close your eyes..."

Hermione did it without questioning. She felt something soft around her neck, and she knew that fabric. It was the fabric of a tie.

,,Open your beautiful eyes..." Hermione did so, and around her neck was a Slytherin tie. She only laughed and thought back to their conversation and that fake spider she had given Charlotte.

,,I hate you..." Narcissa laughed, placed her hands on Hermione's thighs and leaned forward, so that their faces were only inches apart, and then she whispered: ,,Say that again, and mean it...."

Hermione smirked and kissed her.

,,Why did you kept that, by the way?" Hermione asked, looking at the tie.

,,Don't know, to be honest... perhaps to tie someone on my bed..."

,,You wouldn't..." Hermione said, but there appeared something in Narcissa's eyes. It was like a quick flash, and the next moment Hermione couldn't move her body anymore.

,,Cissy...."

,,Sshh.... don't talk.... the only thing I want to hear from you now.... is..." 

Long fingers traveled down Hermione's body, and then she moaned loud, when the same long fingers entered her. And now she was ready for her... after three weeks, where she didn't let Narcissa touch her this way, she was ready....

,,Exactly this...." Narcissa moaned in Hermione's ear.... and moved her fingers deeper...

 

 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 

 

A Year later

 

 

Hermione came home later than Narcissa this evening, and fell down in the shared bed. Too tired to undress.

,,Tough day?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione only groaned something about "Charlotte is a stupid, lazy bitch".

Narcissa laughed, and Hermione was undressed faster than she could've said "Quidditch".

,,Cissy... what are you doing...?" she asked, but the next moment, she felt warm and oiled hands on her back. It smelled like roses, and she relaxed, and closed her eyes.

,,I..."

,,I know... I know, you hate me so... soo.... soooo much... am I right...?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione smirked, and enjoyed her massage...

 

She loved it, the way Narcissa's hands moved slowly up and down her back... how her fingers released her from every bracing.... she loved the way, Narcissa stroke her sides, and touched the sides of her breasts...

 

,,I'm not quite sure... that my butt is braced..." Hermione muttered, when she felt Narcissa's hands kneeding her butt cheeks.

,,If you are not stop talking, there will be a bite mark.... here..." she cupped one butt cheek a bit rougher.... ,,Here..." she did the same with the other.... ,,And... here..." she squeezed them both a bit rougher, and pressed her thumb against the ring of muscles.

Hermione moaned out loud, and almost cursed...

Narcissa laughed and groaned in Hermione's ear: ,,Tell me, you don't like it..."

,,Like it...." Hermione moaned, while Narcissa pushed her thumb slowly inside...

,,Tell me... again... that you hate me..."

,,Can't..." was the only thing Hermione could manage to say.

,,What do you wanted to say...?" Narcissa whispered, while she stroke Hermione's wet folds with her hand.

,,I.... oh fuck..."

,,That's my intention... yes..." Narcissa said huskyly, while she entered Hermione's vagina with three fingers.

,,I... Love... you!" Hermione groaned out loud...

 

 

,,Good morning naughty lioness..." Narcissa purred the next morning in Hermione's ear to wake her up, and Hermine smirked, and responsed: ,,You are as naughty as I am, Narcissa..."

,,That... Yeah, that could be true... anyway... are you awake...?"

,,No..." Hermione said and pulled the blanket back over her head, and heard Narcissa's laugh.

,,Alright... then..." Narcissa started, and Hermione felt an soft hand underneath the blanket on her hip. ,,.... I'm going to ask someone else out for breakfast...."

,,You can't do that..."

,,I'm rich... and a witch... there's nothing I can't do by myself..." Narcissa said, and Hermione looked at her. ,,There are a few things, Ms "I'm rich..." you can't do by yourself..."

,,For example...?" Narcissa asked, stroking through Hermione's hair.

,,Well... you could fuck yourself, but that would only be half of the fun... you could go out for dinner, or lunch by yourself, but that's shitty... you could cuddling with yourself, or with a pillow, but-"

A soft finger was pressed gently on her mouth, and Narcissa said: ,,I get it, sweetheart... but there is another thing I can't do by myself... absolutely not..." and she released Hermine's mouth. ,,What's that...?" Hermione asked, and Narcissa whispered: ,,Marrying... I can not marry myself..."

,,That's true... that would be... wait a sec. Why especially marrying....?" 

,,Because I would like to ask you..."

,,Cissy... you...." Hermione whispered, and a part of her knew it since a few days...

Narcissa blushed a bit, and continued: ,,Most of the people would ask in a restaurant, or another place in public... or with a heart out of Roses and candles, but... I will ask you here... in our bed... I will ask you, Hermione Jean Granger... would you give me the honor... and become my wife...?"

,,Cissy... I..."

,,I know it is perhaps a bit strange... and.... I don't know, but I love you Hermione, and I am thinking about this since a few months now..."

,,Yes." Hermione just said, and Narcissa looked at her. ,,Yes...? You mean...."

,,Yes..."

Narcissa grinned wide, and she had tears in her eyes. She took Hermione's Hand in both of her hands and closed her eyes for a few seconds, and Hermione could felt it... she felt Narcissa's magic... she felt something warm around her finger, and after Narcissa released her hand, and looked at her again, there was a beautiful silver ring around Hermione's finger.

Engraved was a Lily and a Rose...

,,I love it...." Hermione whispered and tears filled her eyes....

,,The actually wedding ring, will be much more beautifull..." Narcissa said, and kissed Hermione's forhead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for any mistakes...
> 
> I really hope someone will like it, and... I think that was the last chapter... not sure yet...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, it took me a bit longer for this short chapter, but I think this is the last chapter...

,,I, Hermione Jean Granger swear to protect you with all my abilitys. I do swear, to be faithful, and to respect you as my wife. I do swear that I will love you, until the end.... that is so ridiculous..." Hermione said to herself, walking up and down infront of the mirror in her room.

,,I hope you are not talking about the wedding..." a voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked around to find Harry.

,,What are you doing here...?" she asked him, and hugged her best friend.

,,You didn't hear my knock, so I just came in... Hermione you are beautiful, and nervous, I guess?"

,,Yes..." she confessed, and he took her hands. ,,Hermione... You've faught against Dementors, Deatheaters, and such things..."

,,I know what your point is Harry, but this felt so much bigger..."

,,Maybe because it is bigger... emotionally... but you can do this, Mione... And if you are not sure about your vow, and what you could say... then listen to your heart..."

She nodded, and someone knocked again, and Andromeda looked inside. ,,We are ready..."

Hermione nodded, and she went downstairs with Harry...

 

Narcissa was already gone, and Hermione took the second port key, Andromeda had have made, and after a few seconds she spinned around herself, and disapparated...

 

The portkey brought her on a hill in France, where a small group of people was waiting for her and the other guests.

Narcissa smiled broadly, and she looked stunning in her floor lengh green dress, and the jewelery.

Draco came over to Hermione and whispered: ,,You two are looking great..."

,,Thank's Draco..." she whispered back, and walked over to Narcissa...

,,Are you alright....?" she whispered, and her hair was pinned up in a lose bun, and Hermione nodded...

 

Their guests arrived, and Hermione looked in the faces of Molly, Arthur, Draco, Pansy, Andromeda, and so many others.

Andromeda came up to them, and Hermione placed her hand ontop of the back of Narcissa's hand, Andromeda touched their hands with the tip of her wand, and a golden string bounded itself around their hands, and they looked at each other.

Andromeda nodded, and Hermione cleared her throat, before she said: ,,I had so many things in my mind, what I could say to you, but nothing would have been the right... and therefore I will say, that you had awaken something in me. Something I really was afraid of... and yes, I definitely had had a crush on you, long before we met each other for the first time. I mean, the first time, we were speaking to each other... it was your gaze, that captured me... and I regret, that I didn't realized it earlier. But that doesn't matter now... What matters is, that I will protect you with all my abilitys... and I will love you forever, Narcissa, because you showed me true love..."

 

There was a smile and it might be, that Narcissa never would stop smiling...

 

,,Hermione... there were also so many things in my mind, and because this is a realy wedding for me, I would like to say, that you've changed my view of myself. I know now, that I've changed for the better, because you came in my life. You gave me so much love, even in the beginning... it was the way you were looking at me. You've accepted me, as the person I am. You don't care about my past anymore, and you don't judge me, for the things I've done... I owe you my heart, and my sould.... and my entire life..."

 

Hermione had to held back her tears, and Narcissa turned her head to the side, and Draco stood up and brought two Rings made out of silver in a small box...

Each Ring had had the head of a lion, wrapped in a snake. It looks like they were hugging each other...

 

Draco nodded and Hermione took the first Ring and shoved it on Narcissa's finger. Narcissa did the same, and whispered: ,,Breath Darling... it is not my intention, that you get splinged today..." and she winked.

,,Where are we going...?" Hermione whispered back, and Narcissa said: ,,I have a little surprise for you..."

Hermione nodded, and she felt the magic through the string around their hands, Andromeda nodded, and Hermione kissed Narcissa...

 

They were celebrating and dancing the whole night, and everyone was talking to each other...

Hermione had her arms around Narcissa's neck, and had asked her about that surprise.

,,Alright... I would like to go with you to Australia, to search your parents..."

,,Cissy.... I..."

,,I know what you did to them. Harry had told me. But I can restore their memories..." Narcissa whispered, and Hermione looked at her. ,,You really would do that?"

,,Of course... you had no other choice, and I can help..."

,,But what if they... what if they are dead, because the death eater had killed them during the war..."

Narcissa looked at her and shook her head. She didn't know the answer. Hermione kissed her, and said: ,,Let us try to find them. If they are alive, then I would be happy to let you restore their memories..."

,,Alright..."

 

The two of them took a portkey in the early morning, and Narcissa asked Hermione where she wanted to start.

,,Well they are dentists, so I would like to start this way..." Narcissa nodded, and they went into a hotel, and booked a room, in which Narcissa started kissing Hermione.

,,Cissy... what are... you..." Hermione asked and rolled her eyes in pleassure, when Narcissa was sucking on Hermione's neck.

,,This is our wedding night..."

,,It's early in the morning..." Hermione responsed, and tapped the door with her wand, to make sure, that no one would hear them.

,,Then it is the day after our wedding night... and before we will search for your parents, I will make you moan in pure lust, and after that... you will scream my name in pleassure... and with passion...."

,,Louder than the other night...?" Hermione teased her, and Narcissa cuckled a bit an whispered in her ear: ,,Much... much... more louder...."

 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ 

 

 

 

The next days they were searching almost everywhere, and Hermione said always to herself, that they don't have to look on cemeterys. And that her parents weren't dead.

She thought about what would happen, if they would find them.

What would happen, after Narcissa had given them back their memories.

Would they accept Narcissa?!

Would the accept, what Hermione had done to them?!

Would they accept everything?!

 

Thoughts over Thoughts were spinning around in her head, and after three weeks they found them, and Hermione had forgotten to think about another possibility: what if they had had started a whole new life?

 

Narcissa and Hermione were sitting in a restaurant and on a nearby table were her parents. Her parents and two children. Their children.

,,I can't do this... Hermione we can't do this..." Narcissa said after a long break, and Hermione sipped from her wine, and said: ,,As much as I would disagree with you now, I have to agree... On the other side, they are my parents, and I have now the knowledge, that they are alive, and healthy. And that I have siblings... but it would be too complicate... perhaps we would destroy something... I don't know..."

Narcissa nodded, unsure if she should say something now.

,,No. They have a new life, and I have given them this new life. Sure we could try to change their memories again, but it doesn't feel right..."

,,I'm sorry Sweetheart..."

,,No, it's okay..." Hermione said, and reached out for Narcissa's hand and said: ,,I love you, and we have found them alive. And that is so much more important for me... but there is one thing I want to do right now."

,,What is it...?"

,,I would like to go home..."

Narcissa nodded, placed some money on the table and they left the restaurant...

 

,,Are you alright?" 

Hermione nodded. ,,Yes... Really. I mean... it is a bit hard to see them with their new life, and without any knowledge about me, but they will never miss me..."

Narcissa kissed her forhead and whispered: ,,I know what you were thinking about earlier, and I will not do that..."

,,Thank you... I know you could do that, but what if you destroy a memory accidentally... a memory about you..."

,,I could never forgive myself..." Narcissa whispered, Hermione nodded, and they took a portkey that brought them back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me some love guys....

**Author's Note:**

> Ron`s a dick in this story, I know...
> 
> I`m not sure yet if I will write a second chapter, so I just let it how it his...
> 
> Update.... and thanks for the advise....
> 
> There will be a second Chapter...


End file.
